anything is possible
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler were upset when they discovered they may never have a baby. Just when they give up things turn around
1. relief

_**We can keep trying but there is a good chance this may never happen for us.**_

Those words kept playing over and over in Monica's head that night. What if she couldn't get pregnant? The one thing that was most important to her could never happen. She just wanted it all to be a dream. This had been her dream since she was a young girl. She was meant to be a mother. She was meant to have Chandler's baby. She had dreamed of this for so long. Now it all seemed to be fading away. Her dream was becoming a thing of the past. She felt Chandler's arm wrap around her lovingly.

"It's going to be ok honey." He kissed her cheek and held her closes to him like he never wanted to let her go. It broke her heart to see the love of his life so upset. He wanted nothing more then to give her a baby. When he proposed he said he would do anything to make her happy. This moment made him feel like he wasn't doing his job. All he could do now was be strong for Monica. So that's what he was going to do. "He didn't say it would never happen. So we can still try if you want or we can go with one of our other options."

She smiled. "I don't know what I want to do right now."

"Take your time. I will be ok with whatever you choose."

She rolled over so she was facing him. "Thank you for being so great." She kissed his lips.

"Anything for you." He said. He kissed her once more before they fell asleep together.

A couple months went by. Monica was tired of being so upset every time she got a negative pregnancy test.

"Chandler I think we should maybe try adoption." She said one afternoon.

"Are you sure?" He rubbed her hand. He didn't care what they did but he wanted to make sure she would happy with the decision.

She nods her head. "Yes this is what I want."

It hurt him that she felt this way. He knew that she didn't really want this. This decision was only made because she was having trouble getting pregnant.

He still agreed to do it though. Only for his wife that he loved so much.

A couple weeks later they decided to go look at adoption agencies. Chandler got up , ate and showered. He was nervous but he was sure Monica would be more nervous then he was.

Monica came out of their room in her bathrobe. She didn't get much sleep last night. She didn't want to let Chandler know so he wouldn't worry.

Chandler looked at his watch. "Babe we have to leave here in 20 minutes. I thought you were getting ready."

"I don't feel very good." She said. She sat by him and he felt her forehead.

"Maybe you're just nervous." He said.

"No it's not like that." She said.

He offered her some breakfast and she ran into the bathroom to get sick. That's when Chandler insisted to take her to the Dr. before they went anywhere else.

Monica and Chandler sat in a room while waiting for the test results.

"Ok Mrs. Bing. we have your test results." Said Dr. Webb.

Monica felt Chandler's hand tighten in her's.

"It looks like you're 8 weeks pregnant." He said.

"Are you sure?" Monica asked. Dr. Webb nodded. He went over everything with them that they needed to know at this point.

When they got home the shock was still there. They both had no idea this day would finally come. They thought it was over. That adoption was the only thing left for them to do.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Chandler said.

She put her arms around him and kissed him. "Either can I. You my dear are going to make an amazing dad."

He sat on the couch and put her on his lap. "You're going to be such an amazing mom. I can't wait."

They started kissing and their kissing deepened as they got into their bedroom. They stayed there for most of the day.


	2. oh happy day

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. **

Chandler had his arm around Monica on their way home from the ultrasound they got done at their doctor's appointment. Now that she was five months along they found out they were having a boy that was due October 7th. Which made them both happy since Chandler's birthday was October 10th.

"You know I hope this little guy is born on my birthday." He said then kissed her cheek.

She rubbed his leg. "Me too."

Before they got in the cab Chandler gave the driver a piece of paper. Monica didn't question it although now she was curious."Chandler where are we going?" She asked when they passed Central Perk.

Chandler smiled. "It's a surprise."

Monica loved surprises. A couple minutes later they pulled into a driveway. Chandler got out and opened her door for her and then they walked into the house.

"Monica do you like this house?" He asked.

She nodded. She loved it. It was a five bedroom modern home with a huge backyard. There was even furniture.

"Good because it's ours. With the help from Rachel I even bought all new furniture. " He said.

She gasped and gave him a big hug. "Are you serious?" She asked.

He nodded and kissed her. Then he put his forehead against hers. "I love you so much. Both of you." He rubbed her stomach. As he kissed her again he pulled away quick. "Did our son just kick?" He said.

She smiled. She had never seen him so happy. "He sure did."

"And that was the first time?" He asked.

She kissed him again before answering. "Yes."

"And now he's not stopping." Chandler chuckled. He set on the couch and brought her closer to him. "Ok son kick a little easier so you don't hurt mommy." He kissed her stomach then stood up and kissed her.

He reached for her hand to hold it. "Come on let me show you our room." He winked at her.

She smiled."Ok."

He picked her up like a baby and carried her into their room and shut the door behind them.


	3. problems

**I can never say thank you enough for the reviews..**

After Monica and Chandler got moved into their house they decided to have their friends over for dinner when everyone wasn't to busy. Monica was sleeping while Chandler was cooking. Now that she was 6 months pregnant he didn't want her cooking a lot . Of course she insisted so she helped some then went to lay down.

Chandler set the table and cleaned up some. He made it look perfect. Just the way Monica would want it to look.

Chandler looked up at the clock and saw that the gang would be there in about 30 minutes so he went to go wake up Monica. He smiled when he saw her sleeping. She was so gorgeous. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He rubbed her stomach. "Hi baby boy." He said. Monica smiled as she was waking up. She thought it was so sweet that he talked to their son so much.

"Uh oh gosh." She said.

He rubbed her cheek. "What's wrong honey?"

"My head hurts and I feel so sick." She said.

He was worried. "Let me take you to the Dr."

"No it's ok." She stood up and almost fell over but he caught her.

"No you aren't ok. I'm taking you to the Dr to make sure you and our son are ok."

She knew he was right. "Ok I'll go."

"Thank you." He called everyone and told them what was going on.

They got to the hospital fast. Chandler was speeding the whole way. He held her hand as they went in.

"Ma'am my wife is 6 months pregnant and she has a bad headache and is nauseous." He said.

"Sir calm down we will get a wheel chair for her and take her to a room."

"Don't tell me to calm down." He told her.

Monica rubbed his hand. "Honey it's alright." She tried to calm him down the best she could. She knew though that he wouldn't be calm until he knew her and the baby were ok.

They got a wheel chair and took her to a room. A couple minutes later a Dr. came in and did some test to see what was going on.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked as he played with her hair.

She nodded her head. "I just feel bad that you went through all that trouble to make such a nice meal."

"You and the baby are much more important to me." He kissed her hand. He was being calm for her. Deep down inside though he had never been more scared in his life. What if the love of his life was sick? Or what if something was wrong with the baby? Or what if something was wrong with both of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Dr walked back in the room. Chandler took a deep breath as he waited for him to tell them the results of the test. He felt Monica grab his hand. He knew she was nervous too.

"Mrs. Bing you need to take it easy now until the baby is born, Also take some time off of work to help relieve some stress. Your blood pressure is high. Just take it easy and drink plenty of water and the baby would be ok."

Monica agreed to what he said.

"And my son is ok?" He asked.

The Dr smiled. "Yes Mr. Bing. He is very healthy."

They were relieved that everything was ok. They were able to leave. Chandler called the gang on their way home to tell them what the Dr had said. Chandler walked her into their room.

"I will sit in here with you if you want to." He offered.

She grabbed the remote from her nightstand. "Actually I'm hungry."

"Sure. I'll get you something to eat." He went into the kitchen, got a glass of ice water and some dinner he made. He got some for himself too.

He went back in their room where they ate and watched a movie together.


	4. eventful day

**5:30pm**

The date was October 8th. Two more days until Chandler's birthday and a day after Monica's due date.

They decided to have Chandler's birthday dinner tonight. They wouldn't have time once the baby was born.

Chandler was kneeling in front of Monica tying her shoes. She couldn't reach to do it. She felt bad about asking, but he enjoyed helping her. After all she was carrying his baby. It was the least he could do.

"Honey I know you're miserable." He put his hand on her stomach. "We don't have to do this if you're not up to it."

"No I want to. I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"Ok but when you want to leave just tell me." He helped her up and they left.

**8:00pm**

After everyone ate they were sitting around talking. Ross and Joey were talking about basketball season. Phoebe and Rachel were talking about their shopping trip that was happening tomorrow. Rachel also kept calling Judy to check on Emma.

"Chandler feel this." Monica said. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Either you're in labor and not telling me or it's about to happen." He kissed her cheek. Are you cramping at all?"

He had read more of the books then she did. She nodded. "A little."

"Ok we need to go home and you need to rest." He said smiling at the fact his son could be born any time now.

**1:30am**

Chandler walked down stairs to get some hot tea. He was waiting for Monica to go into labor and was unable to sleep. The phone rang so he answered it.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey do you want to go to a knicks game with me and Ross tomorrow?" Joey asked.

Chandler pushed his hair back. "Joey you know I can't. My wife is going to have a baby any minute. I couldn't possibly not be here for her."

"Dude its court side."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Sorry man I can't. Its late. I need to try and get some sleep."

"Ok bye." Joey said.

After they hung up, Chandler made his way upstairs. He saw Monica moving around a little. He lay beside her and put his arm protectively around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I love you too."

He felt her stomach again. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine."

He could tell she wasn't telling him the truth. "Are you sure?" He asked as he played with her hair.

She put a hand on her stomach and let out a deep breath. "Hmm mm."

He put his hand over hers. "Monica did you just have a contraction?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. Then she had another one.

He smiled and held her hand while he timed it.

"Ok we need to get you to the hospital. They are 30 seconds apart." He helped her up and helped her get dressed. He already put her bag in the car a couple days ago.

"I'm sorry it's been happening for a while now. Actually for five hours now. They just weren't close enough together to go to the hospital.

He had his arm around her and was helping her walk. "It's alright."

He got her into the car. He called the gang on the way to the hospital. He got her into room 17.

The Dr. came in. "Ok how far apart are the contractions."

"30 seconds." Chandler said not leaving his wife's side.

The Dr. checked to see how many centimeters she was now. "Oh wow you're already at 10. It's time to start pushing."

Chandler kissed her forehead. "Did you hear that? We finally get to meet our baby boy." Chandler said.

**3:22am.**

Monica gave birth to their son Jackson Cody Bing. He weighed 6lbs 9oz.

"Monica he's perfect thank you for having our son." Chandler said. He held the baby in his arms.

She rubbed his arm. "He looks just like you."

**5am**

Monica was sound asleep. Chandler put Jackson into his bed so Chandler could get some sleep too.

He smiled down at his new born son. "I already know I want three more beautiful babies like you."


	5. epilogue

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading it.**

Monica was in the kitchen making pancakes, eggs and bacon. It was fathers day. Monica was determined to make it special. Sure Chandler has had other father days but this one was special. Jackson was four and a half. He really understood the meaning of fathers day this year.

"when is daddy getting up?" Jackson asked. He kept asking every couple of minutes. He was really happy and couldn't wait to give Chandler the present he picked out.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Since breakfast is done why don't you go wake him up."

Jackson's eyes lit up. "Yay ok mommy." Before Monica could say another word Jackson ran up the stairs and into his parents bedroom. He jumped on the bed and onto Chandler.

"Daddy, its daddy's day. Get up." He said.

Chandler smiled. "Well good morning buddy."

Jackson hugged his dad. " Happy daddy's day."

Chandler kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"Now come on breakfast is ready." Jackson said. He got down and started pulling on his dads arm to get up.

"Ok I am getting up." He got up then gave Jackson a piggy back ride. Jackson giggled the whole way.

"Hey good lookin something smells great." Chandler said. He put Jackson down and kissed Monica. Then he and Jackson sat at the table.

Monica served breakfast and they ate.

After breakfast Monica put the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped off the table. Then Chandler and Monica sat on the couch.

"Are you ready for your present daddy?" Jackson asked. He was ready to give Chandler his present for weeks now.

"I sure am." Chandler smiled.

Jackson ran to his room to get the gift his mom helped him wrap so nicely.

"Here you go daddy." He said.

Chandler put Jackson on his lap while he opened it up. It was a new tie, knicks tickets and the Die Hard movies.

"This is great I love it." He hugged and kissed both his son and wife. "Do you know who's going to this game with me son?" He asked Jackson.

"uh uncle Ross or Joey?" He said after a moment of thinking it over.

Chandler shook his head. "No close I am taking you."

"Wow that is the best news I have ever heard. Lets go." Jackson hurried of his lap.

Chandler laughed and stopped him. "Not so fast. It's not for three more days." He said. He leaned back and put his arm around Monica.

Later that night after Chandler read Jackson a bed time story he came down stairs to find Monica on the couch.

"I hope you had a good father's day." She told him.

"It was fantastic." He sat on the couch and pulled her closer to him and kissed her,

"Well I am going to make it better." She told him.

"I don't see how that's possible." He said.

She smiled and handed him another present. While he was putting Jackson to bed she got it out of its hiding place that was in the closet.

"Honey you got me enough already." He told her.

"Just open it." She couldn't help but smile.

He opened it up. He smiled and tears filled his eyes when he looked at it. "Are we really?"

She smiled and hugged him. "Yes we are really having another baby."

He held her face and kissed her. "This is the best father's day. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I actually went to the Dr this morning to confirm it. I am 9 weeks."

"I can't wait to meet you little baby." He kissed her flat stomach. Then he carried her up the stairs.

On January 26th at 9pm twin girls Zoey and lillianna were born after 22 hours of labor.


End file.
